


Lois and Clark ~♥~ Feeling Good

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois sexy fanvid ;)</p><p>Originally published: October 30, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois and Clark ~♥~ Feeling Good

  
http://youtu.be/JVZTCSbh6bQ

*Seriously Watch in 720 HD* Please Rate & Readnotes  
Click the gear after pressing play to choose HD.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to do. I failed to get one project done in time for a contest due to being sick again, another project I keep having issues (but still working on). So I decided to spoil myself with this and working on it helped me to survive till 'Harvest' aired.! This couple is my OTP and Smallville did it again with Clois.. the most romantic and sensual love scene. 
> 
>  
> 
> Made with WMM 6 in Win 7. Best viewed in HD because youtube craps with the quality otherwise.


End file.
